The Hot Emo & The Abused Girl
by Toazzy-chan
Summary: Sakura's family goes away on vacation, leaving her behind. She throws a party. She meets an emo. Her family comes back early, because they miss their plane. Sakura's dad is not happy. Sakura runs. Chaos follows.


**A/N: Okay! So some pplz said this was hard to read before. I went back through and un-rushed it! Lolz! XD I made it have paragraghs! So to the reviewer that claimed I missed out on 3rd grade, forget you! I redid this to prove you wrong!**

**Tozzy-chan: ......AND....So my loyal readers could ACTUALLY read this silly story! XD**

**Tenten: Now you won't go blind trying to read a giant paragragh!**

**Toazzy-chan: Same as before. If you like it, please let me know.**

**Hinata: *Takes on evil voice* ...and if it deserves to be thrown into the bottomless abyss most human beings call hell (other call it heck or the underworld) feel free to.......**

**Lee: *Smiles brightly* *Has rainbow and waterfall behind him* ....LET OUR YOUTHFUL AUTHORESS KNOW SO SHE CAN BURN IT IN THE FLAMES OF YOUT....**

**Toazzy-chan: *pouts to Neji* Did you _have_ to knock Lee unconcious before he finished?**

**Neji: ....*TWITCHES*....**

**Toazzy-chan, Hinata, & Tenten: SAY THE DISCLAIMER DAMMIT NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Neji: *Hides in closet* THEY OWN NOTHING!!! I SWEAR!!! TOAZZY-CHAN OWNS NOTHING!!!**

**Toazzy-chan: Enjoy the story! XD**

The Haruno family was going on another vaction. They just got back yesterday from vacationing in Paris, France. This time the family planned on going to Britain. Everyone was up for the trip except the youngest daughter in the family. "Mother? Father? Why do we have to leave for another vacation? I mean we just got back. Plus I have homework to do. I am still in school you know." Her parents looked at her and then at each other. Her father turned back to her and suggested something. "We have already paid for this trip. If you wish to stay behind by yourself while we are away, so be it. You are not going to be forced to go on this specific vacation." She jumped out of the chair she was sitting on and hugged her father really tightly. She thanked him and the family got back into their private limo and drove off. She waved good bye as they drove down the road. When they were out of sight she ran inside to call her bestfriends.

Sakura's POV

"Hello Mrs. Yamanaka! Is Ino there?" I prayed to god that she was. "She is in her room, but I will tell her to pick up her phone. Hold on just a moment." I waited and heard Ino's mom shouting for her to answer the phone. When I heard Ino's voice on the phone I squealed and jumped up and down. On the other end I heard her give the same squeal. When we stopped squealing she attacked me with questions. "How was Paris? How are your parents? Did you bring me back anything? When are you leaving again? Where are you going this time? And of course, can I come along this time?" I just laughed at her questions. She seemed so hyper. "It seemed romantic, but dull do to the lack of a boyfriend. My parents are fine. Yes, I brought you back a painting I had made of me in the streets of Paris. I have a whole bunch of pictures for you to look at also. We were supposed to leave today. I got to stay home this time. My family is going to Britain. And obviously you can't go if I'm not with them." I heard her scream, "Oh My God!!!"

Then I gave her an order. "No parents means no trouble. Party at my house. Five minutes. Be here or you're not my friend. Bring lots of people. I have already talked to Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. Now start calling people." She said I could count on her and then I hung up the phone. I had called a DJ as soon as I got into the house. So he was on his way. I had the kitchen help cooking a whole bunch of food. The maids were decorating the rooms everyone would be in. All that was left was for me to do was get dressed for a kickass party. I told our butler to answer the door for everyone who showed up. I also told him to tell everyone to give their coats to the maids and keep every servent quiet about the party. I then ran upstairs to get ready for the party.

When I reaced the top of the stairs, an hour later, everyone started chanting my name. I rolled my eyes and slid down the banister sideways. That got even more cheers. We had different lights shining all over. The DJ was playing songs that you could dirty dance to. I walked through the crowd of people towards the door. "Hey George? Has Ino, Tenten, Temari, or Hinata shown up yet?" He told me they hadn't and I thanked him anyway. I proceeded to run to my room again. When I got in there, I shut the door behind me. I was about to walk to my phone and call the girls when I noticed something wasn't right.

I hesitantly walked over to my bed and got onto the floor. I lifted up the over-hanging sheets and looked under my bed. There was nothing there. I lowered the sheets and sat up. The next thing I knew I had a hand covering my mouth. I tried to pull the hand away but it was no use. Whoever the person was, they were strong. The person pulled me up onto the bed and turned me to face them. It was a really hot guy. He spoke and I stopped trying to get away from him. "Relax would ya? I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanted to know who you were. I'm gonna let go of you now. So don't scream." He removed his hand from my mouth and I stood up. "I'm Sakura Haruno. This is my house, my party, and my room. Now tell me who you are."

He made a cat hissing sound and I glared at him. "The name's Sasuke Uchiha. I have been called The Hot Emo Guy before, so whatever." I grabbed his hand and he said, "I must be really hot if the prissy princess is trying to make a move on me." I looked at him and replied, "Haha, very funny." I was really sarcastic. I pulled his sleeve up and saw that he really was an emo. "Do you like them?" I looked up at him with a shocked expression. "I'll take that as a no." I shook my head from side to side before I looked at him again. "They just remind me of something, that's all." He looked at me with one eyebrow cocked. I turned around and told him to look at my back. I could see him looking at my back, when I looked in the mirror. I took off my shirt and showed him my back. He had this wierd look flash across his face. It disappeared as quickly as it came, though.

He stood up and walked over to me. I felt his hand on my back and I closed my eyes. "Does it hurt?" I shook my head no. I could feel him trace his fingers across every scar on my back. "My father does this to me eveytime I disobey his orders. The newest ones are from a week ago. We were in Paris, France and I bought an outfit he had said he wouldn't buy me. I had bought it with my own money and the large, deep scar on my upper back is the direct result." He stopped tracing my scars with his fingers when I said that. "Mine are self inflicted, but yours are caused by someone else. I feel so stupid now." I was shocked. I opened my eyes and turned around to face him. I hadn't paid attention to how close he was, so when I turned around we were literially face to face. There was about an inch between our bodies. I blushed at the proximty. I still had my shirt off, so I was standing in my bra before him. I gasped when I felt his hand on my back again. It seemed like he was pulling me closer to him. I lowered my head to his chest and he held me there. He kept running his fingers along my scars. I felt so comfortable and safe with him. It was strange. I never felt this safe before, especially with somebody I hardly knew.

The moment was soon ruined when Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten came running through the, previously closed, door. They promptly stopped when they saw us. I tried to hide my face in his chest but it didn't work. "SAKURA?!?!?!" All four girls screamed at once. I whispered the word 'shit' and Sasuke let out a dry chuckle. He backed away and bowed to me. "I shall take my leave now fair maiden. It seems the other prissy princesses wish to have a word with you." He started to walk out the door when I shouted after him. "You're in as much trouble with these four as I am if they catch you!" He looked at me, laughed, and then ran off down one of the halls. I walked to my shirt and put it back on. "Who the hell was that?! And what were you two doing in here all alone?! And with your shirt off?!?!?!" Ino was outaged from the sounds of it. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He was really nice. He's also an emo. I took my shirt off to show him my scars. He told me he felt really stupid for being emo when I couldn't prevent my wounds. I was shocked so I turned around. We were so close to each other that when he started to trace my scars with his fingers I leaned my head against his chest. That was all that happened. Nothing more. Nothing less." I walked right passed them and out of the room. I ran down many different hallways until I was sure they could not follow me or find me. I leaned against a wall and slid to the floor crying. I felt horrible. Ino made it almost seem like I was a slut.

She was supposed to be my bestfriend, but she was so mean to me. I cried silently with my eyes closed for a while. Then I felt a familiar hand touch my back. I looked up at him through watery eyes. He gave a weak smile and said, "I'm sorry if I got you into any trouble back there." He sat down next to me on the floor and I cried on his shoulder. He held me there and stroked my back again, this time with my shirt on. "They made it seem like I was a little slut, even after I explained what had happened they still looked at me like I was full of shit. Ino is supposed to be my bestfriend, yet she is always so mean to me." He stopped stroking my back and started to run his fingers through my hair. "I've never seen someone with pink hair. Is it naturally this color or do you have your hair professionally done like this?" I looked up at him and he wiped away my tears with his other hand. "It's naturally like this. Sometimes I wish it was a normal color."

Just then the music stopped playing and my father's voice echoed throughout the house. I gasped and tensed up as Sasuke and I listened. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!! BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!!!!! SAKURA HARUNO!!!! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY!!!!! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!!!" I started to silently cry again. Sasuke held onto me tighter. "He's gonna give me the worst beating of my life when he finds me. I don't want you to see what he's gonna do. Please leave with the others." I looked up at him hoping he would just leave. The only people who have ever seen what my father does to me, were just my father and I. Not even my own mother or younger brother saw what he did. I could hear my father yelling my name throughout the house. Sasuke stood up and pulled me to my feet. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you. I'll stay here and protect you." He hugged me as I cried.

As soon as he let me go, my father came around the corner with a whip in hand. My father saw that I was hiding behind Sasuke and got even madder. He walked up to Sasuke and ordered him to step out of the way. All Sasuke did was stand there and glare back at my father. My father punched Sasuke in the face and I screamed, with wide tear-filled eyes. "Sasuke! Don't do this! He'll kill you! Just leave! Go home! I'll be fine...." I trailed off on that last part because all three of us knew I was lying. I would most likely be put into the hospital this time. My father picked Sasuke up by the collar of his shirt. "Listen to my daughter, boy. She knows what she's talking about."

He then threw Sasuke against a wall. He hit his head really hard and groaned. I started to run towards him when I felt the whip hit my back. I fell to my knees crying out in pain. My tears started to flow like a waterfall. Sasuke couldn't move. For after he hit the wall, something fell on top of him. He could do nothing but watch me get beat. I saw him try to get the heavy object off himself but he couldn't. Then I heard him screaming my name. He also started yelling at my dad to stop what he was doing and to let us both go. My dad paid no attention to him. After being hit with the whip about twenty times, my dad walked away.

He quickly came back with the whip covered in bobbed-wire. I was on my stomach breathing heavily and crying. I didn't take my eyes off of Sasuke once. He was still screaming at my father. "Sasuke......." I shreeched in agony when the bobbed-wire covered whip hit my back. It made contact with my back about fifteen times, before he walked over to the bookshelf and started to throw large glass vases at my head and ripped up back. He threw about seven of them at me and lifted the largest one above his head, just to smash it directly on my back. Once he had it completely smashed, he told me to get up and clean myself off. After he said that, he left. I got into a sitting position and crawled over to Sasuke. We pushed the object off of him together. My shirt had been literially whipped off my back.

So I was, yet again, in my bra. I clutched onto Sasuke and cried my heart out. He held onto my arms and legs. For he didn't want to hurt me any more than I had already been. He whispered into my ear trying to calm me down. "Sakura. It will be alright. I promise. I never want to see him do that to you again. Sakura. I won't ever let him do that to you again. You can come stay with me and my family. Just don't stay here and let him hurt you again. Please. Please come with me." His method of calming me down worked. I looked up at him and asked, "How would I leave this house without him seeing me? And who would carry my stuff?" He let out a small laugh and I smiled. "We could go out the window in your room. I'm sure my parents would be willing to buy you some new clothes. Do you really want to go?" I shook my head yes and he helped me stand up. We both soon found out that I had to lean on him for support, or I would fall over. We walked to my room and I grabbed a baggy, light-weight shirt. Sasuke helped me put it on and then he told me to get on his back. I climbed onto his back and he jumped out the window onto a nearby tree branch. He proceeded to jump from tree to tree until we were about five houses away from mine.

Then he jumped down onto the ground and ran. About an hour later he stopped in front of an averaged sized house. "Home. Sweet. Home." He said as he walked in the front door with me still on his back. "Mother! Father! Itachi! I'm home!" Two men and a woman came out from one of the rooms, as Sasuke set me down on my own two feet. I held onto his arm as his family hugged him or messed with his hair. I stood a little bit behind him, so it took them a while to realize he was not alone. "And who is this beautiful young woman?" The woman, I presumed was his mother, asked. Sasuke explained the situation to them and a guy that looked a little older than Sasuke said something he meant as a joke. "Bringing girls home already, huh? Well it looks like you're quite the ladies man now." Everyone laughed and I turned bright red. "So what is your name?" The man I thought was his father asked me. "Sakura Haruno, sir." I tried to bow to him but ended up falling. Sasuke caught me before I hit the floor by grabbing onto my waist. "You are welcome to stay as long as you like Sakura. Do you want my wife to look at those wounds you accquired?" I looked at him with a surprised face.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you. I would greatly appreciate it if Mrs. Uchiha would look at my wounds." Sasuke's mother grabbed my hand and led my into another room. She told me to take off my shirt and to lay on my stomach. I did as she said and pretty soon I felt something cold and soothing on my wounds. About five minutes later she said she would be right back and left the room. She was back in mere minutes with a swimsuit top. "Here take your bra off and put this on." I did as she said and she tied the bikini top for me. I thanked her and slowly made my way to the room where I heard Sasuke's voice emetting from. When I entered the room all three guys paid no attention to me.

They hadn't seen or heard me come into the room over the wrestling they were watching on the television. Sasuke and his brother were wrestling each other in the middle of the room. Sasuke tried to pin his brother but he had been pinned down instead, when I decided to announce my presence. "Sasuke, you didn't do it right. Here let me show you how it's really done." Itachi, Sasuke's brother, let Sasuke go and I walked over to where Sasuke previously stood in the room. Sasuke and his father watched as I manuvered out of Itachi's grasp and put him into a chock hold. When he got loose I tripped him and proceeded to bodyslam him into the carpet. He groaned at the amount of pressure I applied to the move. He gave up after I got off of him. I stood up and straightened the swimsuit top I was wearing. I think that was when they noticed I wasn't wearing an actual shirt. "Man, Itachi. You got your ass kicked by a girl in a swimsuit top & jean skirt, who also has her back injured. That's really sad!" Sasuke started to laugh with his father after he spoke. "I'd watch what you say Sasuke. I can always kick your ass too." He stopped laughing and his father and brother started to laugh like maniacs. I just stared at him.

He got up and left the room. I quickly followed him. "Look I didn't mean to offend you in any way, Sasuke. I was just joking......" I was cut off when his mouth came crashing down onto mine. (XD Horny bastard! Lolz!) I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and he held onto my hips. The kiss went from being needy to intoxicating and suductive after just a few minutes. He bit my lower lip and I willing opened my mouth for him to explore. When we broke apart for air, we stared into each others eyes and I finished my sentence. "....around." He leaned his head against mine as we each caught our breath. "Follow me." He grabbed my hand and we jogged up a set of stairs.

Once we were at the top of the stairs our lips met once again. This time it was short but still as equally intoxicating. He pulled me into a room with him and we instantly had the same idea. We were seventeen and extremely attracted to each other. "I'll race you." He got what I meant and pretty soon our clothes were forgotten and we raced to the bed. I was thrown onto the bed and he quickly climbed on top me. Our mouths crashed against each others in a hot, firey, passionate, kiss that seemed to last forever. I was in complete and total bliss, when I felt his fingers slid in and out of my opening. The longer we kissed, the more fingers he pushed inside of me. Pretty soon I felt like I was going to explode. Before that happened though, he removed his fingers and inserted something much larger. I felt burst of pain shoot throughout my body. I wanted to scream but I bit my lip. He started to whisper in my ear as I cried silently. "It will only hurt for a minute. I promise." He then started to pump himself in and out of my body.

He was right, the pain disappeared within moments. I found that the faster his body moved the greater the pleasure I recieved. Somewhere during all of this he lowered his head to my chest and started to nibble on one of my breasts, while he massaged the other one. After switching back and forth between my breasts for about ten minutes I pulled his head up to mine and kissed him with all the pleasure I was being given. We rolled over onto the floor and kept going. We were trying to give each other as much pleasure as we could before we climaxed. Each time either of us would get close to climaxing we would switch positions. Pretty soon he lifted me up and we were fucking each other against a wall. We moved from the wall to the dresser. From the dresser to his computer chair. On the computer chair I fucked him on his lap. I fucked him upside down with the chair between us. I was fucked upside down with him on top of me and vise versa. When we got bored of the chair we moved back to the floor. One minute I had my legs over my head and the next, I'm on my knees and were doing it doggy style. We finally got tired and climaxed back on the bed after another half hour of rough sex.

We fell asleep holding onto each other in his bed. Before I dosed off I heard him whisper something to me. "I think I'm in love you..." The next morning I awoke fully aware of yesterday's events. I slid out from under the covers, trying not to wake Sasuke up. I walked groggily around the room and picked up my earlier forgotten clothes. I put the swimsuit top back on and put the rest of my clothing into his hamper. I walked over to his dresser and pulled a drawer open. I looked in the drawer for a pair of boxer. I easily found a pair and slid them on. They fit perfectly. I walked over to his closet and opened it. I pulled out a pair of dark black cargo pants and a belt. I put the pants on over the boxers and held them up with the belt. I looked some more and found a longsleeve button-up shirt that I liked. So I put it on and found it was a little to big for me. After I was completely dressed I walked out of the room and downstairs.

When I got downstairs I asked Sasuke's mom if she could put some more of the stuff she used yesterday on my back. She was happy when I asked her for help. After she put the stuff on my back the only thing I felt now was the pain between my legs. "Sakura? Sweetie, would you mind waking up Sasuke for me. Tell him breakfast is almost ready and that it is his favorite." I ran up the stairs and to his room. When I opened the door I saw he was still asleep. So I closed the door behind me and ran to the bed. I jumped on it and started to hit him with one of his pillows. He promptly woke up and placed his arms in front of his face for protection. He then shouted, "Uncle! Uncle!" I stopped beating him with the pillow and he pulled me into his lap. "Your mom wanted me to tell you that breakfast is almost done and that it's your favorite." I purposely sounded like an innocent little girl. He didn't fall for it though.

Pretty soon I was being attacked with kisses. "Sasuke! Not now! Breakfast is ready!" He looked at me and did the classic puppy dog pout. I gave him the same look and he caved in first. "Fine. We'll go eat breakfast first." I kissed him on the cheek and jumped off the bed. He slowly got up and I threw him a pair of his boxers. He put them on and walked over to me. I looked him in the eyes and declared something that made him and I both laugh. "I think I was fucked real good last night." We both laughed for a while. I walked to his closet and tossed him a shirt and some pants. He put his pants on first then said, "What? You don't feel like eating breakfast next to someone who has a six pack?" I looked at his well toned chest for the first time and gasped. He really was a hot emo guy. To think, we had just met yesterday and now I was wearing his clothes and living with him. I realized something I completely forgot about. "Ino and the girls are gonna kill me!!!"

I ran down stairs and asked Itachi where the phone was. He told me and I thanked him. I ran to the phone and dialed Ino's cell phone number. Luckily she answered. "Hello?" "Ino it's me. I'm calling from a friend's house. I stayed here last night after my dad beat me in front of Sasuke. Don't tell **anyone** you have heard from me. Don't give anyone this number. Are the girls there with you?" She told me they were and I told her to tell them I was fine and that in two days I would contact them on Ino's cell phone again. They agreed to all be with Ino on that day and I said I had to go. "Take care of yourself. And don't do anything we wouldn't do." I laughed and said, "It's a little to late to tell me that. Love you girls. I'll talk to you in two days." They all said bye at the same time and I hung up the phone. Itachi and Sasuke were standing right behind me. When I turned around I jumped. "Jesus Christ! You guys scared me." Itachi turned to Sasuke and said, "Somebody's got a girlfriend." He hit Itachi in the arm and told him shut up. Itachi shrugged his shoulders and said, "All three of us know it's true. So why deny it?" Then he stuck his hands into his pockets and walked off.

As soon as he left, everything seemed very ackward. Sasuke was the first to say something. "I think we need to talk." I agreed with him. "It will have to wait until after breakfast though. Your mom looked like she was working very hard on it this morning. I wouldn't want to make her feel bad." He shook his head in agreement and we walked to the diningroom. I stayed quiet the entire meal and excused myself from the table only ten minutes into the meal. "May I be excused? I'm not feeling to well." Sasuke's mom told me to go lay down in Sasuke's room for a while. I headed up to his room and promptly threw up in his private bathroom. About ten minutes later Sasuke showed up. I heard him enter his room and then he said my name.

All he got in reply was the sound of me vomiting again. He walked into his bathroom and saw me hovering over the toliet breathing heavily. He left the room and returned shortly with a towel. He pulled my hair back for me and handed over the towel. I took it gratefully and purged one last time before I wiped my face off with the towel. He helped me stand up and walk to his room. He set me down on the bed and went back into the bathroom. He emerged from the room holding a wet washcloth. "Lay down. Keep this on your head." I layed down and he placed the wet washcloth on my forehead. I thanked him and he grabbed a thermometer from the bathroom. He took my temperature and told me what it was. "You have a fever of 102.3 degrees." I tried to remember what exactly could have caused this to happen. When I thought of it, I got worried. Sasuke must of been thinking the same thing because he left the room and returned with , I assumed, one of his mother's pregnancy tests. He gave it to me and without saying anything, I got up and went to the bathroom.

An hour later I walked out of the bathroom with the test strip in hand. He jumped up off of the computer chair and walked over to me. All I could say was, "Blue..." He knew what it meant obviously, because he pulled me into a hug and held me as I cried. After a while I felt something wet hit my shoulder. I looked up at him to see he was also crying. "Sasuke? What am I gonna do? I'm to young to have a kid. I'm only seventeen." He looked down at me and gave a weak smile. "I know you are. I'm to young to be a parent too. We'll figure out something. I know we will." All of a sudden, Itachi knocked on the door and said, "Someone's on the phone for Sakura. She says her name's Ino Yamanaka." Sasuke said I'd pick up the phone in here and Itachi left. "Hello?" "Sakura? Is that you?" It was Ino. "Ino I did something I'm really starting to regret. I don't know what to do. You gotta help me."

She told me I needed to calm down and tell her what I was talking about. "I stayed at Sasuke's last night. I'm here now. I lost something that you and the girls still have. The test strip was blue and now I don't know what to do. Neither does Sasuke. Ino I need your help. You've always been like a sister to me. I need to know how to prevent this thing from happening in 9 months. Do you have any ideas?" She took a deep breath and talked to the other girls in the background. Then she told me to hand the phone over to Sasuke. I did. "I know. I have no idea either. Is that the only thing you can think of? I see. Okay I'll tell her. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned towards me. "She said the only way to get rid of it is for you to get the crap beat out of you. Either that or in about two weeks you have to stab yourself in the stomach. I don't like either of those ideas. I don't want to see you get hurt. Not again." I looked at the floor and sighed. "In two weeks we have to trick Itachi into pushing me down the stairs. It will do enough damage to kill the baby and I won't be that injured. That's the only thing I can think of." He shook his head in agreement. "Until then, we have to keep this whole thing under lock and key. Got it?" He shook is head yes and I walked over to his bed. "Downstairs, before breakfast, you said we needed to talk. What was it you wanted to talk about?" He sat down on the bed beside me. "We've kissed each other, made love, gotten you pregnant. Yet I still don't know what we are to each other. I mean, are we friends with benefits? Are we fuck-buddies? Or are we girlfriend and boyfriend? I really want to know how you feel about all this." I looked at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I like the sound of the last one you said."

We both smiled at each other before I spoke again. "Last night before I feel asleep, I thought I heard you say that you thought you were in love with me. Did you really say that, or was I just hearing things?" He kissed my forehead and said, "You weren't hearing things. I now know that I really am in love with you. Wether you feel the same way is entirely up to you." He layed down on the bed beside me. I slowly did the same but I rested my head on his chest. "You make me feel safe and comfortable at the same time. Even when you're not trying. You are the first person I have met, guy or girl, that was able to make me feel this way. I'd be the world's biggest fool, if I said I wasn't in love with you." He laughed a little and asked, "So are you the world's biggest fool or not?" I playfully punched him in his arm and told him I wasn't. We stayed in each other's arms for a little while longer. Then we went on with our day. Three months later, I was still pregnant and living with Sasuke and his family. His mother said she would not allow me to get rid of the baby and that once it was born she would help raise it with us. Sasuke and I were sitting in his room. He was on his computer and I was reading a book on his bed. My stomach had become quite large and we were both extremely happy.

We both jumped up when we heard someone scream. We ran downstairs to find a man dressed in all black standing over Sasuke's mother and father. I shreaked when I noticed that his parents where covered in blood. Sasuke stood in front of me in a defensive stance. He pulled out some kunai knives that he must of put in his pockets this morning. "Sakura. Run out the back. Go to the girls. Call the cops and don't come back. I'll come for you when it's safe." I nodded my head and when he threw the kunai at the man standing over his parents, I ran. I didn't look back. I made it outside and jumped the fence. I heard someone scream in pain and I wanted to run back to Sasuke. I realized that I had to keep running or I would die and so would our baby. I ran into the street and tripped. I fell to my knees and was hit in the shoulder with a kunai knife. I pulled it out of my shoulder and made another run for it. I dodged kunai after kunai.

One minute I was running down an empty street. The next I was running right into the very person I was running from. When I backed away from the person I was being attacked by, I looked at my stomach and then back at the person. I coughed up some blood and fell to the ground. I made it seem as if I wasn't breathing. The person must have bought it because he pulled off his black robber's mask. It was my dad. "Serves you right you little slut. No daughter of mine was going to have a child at the age of 17. I hope you go to hell." Then he put his mask back on and got into a car that pulled up beside us. Shortly after he drove away in the vehicle, I stood up and jogged to Ino's house. When I knocked on the door Hinata answered. "SAKURA?!" I walked right in and over to the phone.

I called the police first. "I need help! The Uchihas have been attacked! I was there! Mrs. and Mr. Uchiha were on the ground in a puddle of blood. Sasuke told me to run. I did what he said and I was attacked. I am currently at Ino Yamanaka's house. She is my bestfriend. I was stabbed by my father in the stomach. He is the one who did all of this. He tried to kill me and he killed my baby instead!" The officer on the phone told me to calm down and that help was on the way. He asked me if I needed an ambulance where I was at. "I have a katana currently rammed through my body! I'm bleeding to death right now! What do you think?!" He said emergency units were on the way. He also told me to stay where I was. I hung up the phone and called Sasuke's house. "Pick up. Pick up. Pick up." Itachi finally answered the phone. "Itachi! Where's Sasuke?! Is he alright?! Are you alright? I already called the police. They're coming for me and for your parents! Itachi?! Please tell me Sasuke's al....." He interupted me.

"Calm Down! Sasuke is fine. I am fine. Thank you for calling the police. Did you make it safely to Ino's?" I told him to send Sasuke over here asap. He told Sasuke to head to where I was and then I thanked him. "Now that he is on his way, I can tell you what you want to know. My father was the attacker. He ran me through with a katana. It is still sticking out of my gut right now. I acted like he killed me, just to find out who it was. My father hurt your parents, in the process of trying to kill me. Tell the police what you know when they get there. I have to go." Then I hung up the phone. As soon as the phone was in its proper place, Sasuke came bursting through the door. He ran over to me and hugged me, obviously not realizing I was injured. I let out a small gasping sound and he back away. He saw my stomach and the katana still embeded in it.

Then he looked me in the eyes and asked how. "The attacker was my father. He found out what we did and the result of it. So he tried to kill me. I acted like he did and found out why he did it. He drove off in a car and I ran here. I already called the police. I talked to them before I called your house." He seemed to understand and he leaned his forehead against mine. He seemed sad and frustrated at the same time. "I couldn't keep my promise to you...." I touched his face and was about to ask him what he meant when the cops came into the house and I was put on a stretcher and carried away.

Once they had me in the ambulance they put an ivy in me and knocked me out with some medicine. When I awoke, I was in a hospital bed and my mother, three sisters, and two brothers were all in the room. The girls and their mothers were also in the room. Sasuke and his family were no where to be seen. Everyone was talking to each other, so they didn't notice I was finally awake. I slipped out of the bed and around all of them. Once I made it out to the hall, I spotted someone I thought I knew. I walked up to the blonde boy and asked, "Naruto.....?" The boy turned around and sure enough, it was him. He said hi to me and I told him to be as quiet as possible. He did as I said and I asked him if he knew where the Uchihas were. He told me to follow him and he took me to them. He knocked on the door and I thanked him. Then he left. I knocked one more time and entered the room.

As soon as I walked in Sasuke jumped up from his chair. Itachi held him back as I walked over to their mother. When I reached her bedside I sat down next to her. She looked at me and gave a weak smile. "I am so sorry....." She lifted her hand up and placed it on my mouth. I stayed quiet as she spoke. "I am just happy to know you are alright. My husband is gone, yes. I soon will join him in the afterlife. I want you to promise me something before I go into forever sleep. Promise me you will stay close to my boys. Sasuke truely loves you. I know this for certain. Itachi already thinks of you as a sister. Promise to protect my boys. Promise to keep them in your heart. Promise to love them always. Promise to live for me. Promise to keep my clan going. Promise me, Sakura. Please promise me." I silently cried as she spoke in her soft, lovely voice. "I will. I promise. I truely promise...." Her hand slowly fell from my face and to her side. As soon as her hand touched the bed, her heart stopped. She really was gone. I closed her eyes and placed her hands across her chest. I let a single tear fall onto her before I got up and walked towards the door. "Sakura? Please don't leave..." I glanced at Sasuke and Itachi, then I turned and walked out of the room. I said only a few words before I was gone. "Tell everyone I have a promise to keep....." I walked down the hall and out of the hospital.

I ran out into the rain and straight to my house. I used the spare key and opened the front door. From there, I went up to my room and dug out an outfit. I pulled on a longsleeve blackshirt, a pair of black gloves, black short-shorts, weapon pouches, two katana holders, two katanas, and black combat boots. I pulled my hair into a black hat that had buckles on it. I let two pink strands of hair fall free. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded. Then I jumped out of the window and ran to the road my father attacked me on. I kept running around the corner the car drove down after he got into it. I ran down the street in search of that specific vehicle.

When I spotted it I snuck around to the back yard and into a tree. From the tree I could see a man sitting in his room looking at a picture. I jumped into the open window and cornered the man. I had both my katanas against his throat, while he was backed up against a corner. "Tell me where he is." The man seemed scared shitless. "He left for Japan right after he killed you! That was three months ago! I don't know where he is now! I swear it!" The man seemed to be telling the truth. "Do you have a wife or kids?" He said no. "To bad..." Then I slit his throat and watched him fall to the ground dead.

After he was dead, I jumped back out the window and ran to the airport and right past the security. I ran onto the first plane that was taking off. I just made it onto the plane when it lifted off the ground. I walked past the passengers and right to the captain's quarters. I opened the door and was told I wasn't authorized to be in there. I pulled out my katanas and held them to the only pilots throat. "You will fly this plan to Konaha, Japan. You will not tell central command about this, or you die. I know how to fly a plane so I am really only doing you a favor by keeping you alive. Don't ruin your chance at living. I will be in here with you the entire trip. Nobody is to enter or leave this cabin. Is that clear?" He said yes and I sat down in the assisstant pilot's seat.

He handed me the intercome and I spoke over it. "This is you co-pilot speaking. We will be taking a detour route to Rome. We will be stopping in Konaha, Japan for refueling of the plane. Once we land, you have thirty minutes to do whatever you want. Then we take back off. If you leave the plane, you will be allowed back on before we lift off again. Sorry for the interuption. Please enjoy the rest of the flight." Then I shut the intercome off and the pilot did as I wanted him to do. When we landed I jumped out of the emergency exit and he took back off after refueling the plane.

Once I was away from the airport, I ran to our family's vacation house. I could hear a television on and I snuck into the house through my vacation bedroom's window. I snuck downstairs and attacked him as soon as he was in the open. Before I was able to harm him, he had me pinned with his hand grabbing my hair. I acted fast and cut my hair. I then turned and ran my katana through his chest. I picked up my cut hair, as he fell to the ground after asking, "How......?" I didn't say anything. I just walked out the back door and ran out of the village. I ran to a larger village called Suna.

Once I got to the gates, I was stopped by the local police. I then spotted some people I knew. "TEMARI!!! GARRA!!! KANKURO!!! HELP ME OUT WOULD YA?!" They ran over to the gates and told the officers I was a friend of theirs. I heard the local cops apologize to them and call Garra their Kazkage. After we were away from the gates I finally spoke to them. "I need to get on a plane to go back to America as soon as possible. I don't want to get you three in trouble for harboring a criminal." Temari and the guys looked at me like I was crazy. "Enough with the jokes. Why did you really come to Suna, Japan?"

I sighed and told them my story. "My father beat me. I ran away. He found me. He killed my friend's parents. He attacked me. I acted like he killed me. He ran. I was put in the hospital. I woke up after three months. I made a promise to my firend's mother. I found the man who helped my father. I killed him and threatened to kill a pilot if he didn't take me to Konaha. I killed my father when I got to Konaha. Then I ran here. Now I need a plane or jet to take me back to America. Plus three months ago, I was three months pregnant. The baby was killed in my father's attack against me. Can you please help me or not?"

They looked at each other and asked what proof I had that made my story true. I repeated myself. "My father beat me with a whip and a bobbed wire whip. He ran a katana through my stomach." I took my shirt off and showed them my scared back. Then I turned around and showed them the giant scar across my stomach. After they saw them, I pulled my shirt back down. "Now do you believe me?" They all shook their head yes and Garra pulled me to the Kage tower. "Garra?! Are you gonna turn me into the kazkage?!" He stopped and declared, "You already told the Kazkage what happened. He is going to let you use his private jet. As long as you take him and his siblings with you."

He proceeded to pull me with him, as his brother and sister followed. He stopped in front of a plane and tossed a man a set of keys. "Start it up. You are to take us to America. No questions are to be asked. No one is to hear of what you may learn on this trip. Do you understand Neji?" I looked at the pilot and back at Garra. "YOU'RE THE KAZKAGE?!?!" I was shocked as hell. He laughed and told me he thought I would have figured it out earlier. Once the plane was lifted off the ground, I asked Garra something. "Garra? Is the pilot's last name Hyuuga?" He looked up at me and told me it was. Then he asked how I knew that. "His cousin is one of my bestfriends in America. Her name is..." I was cut off by the three of them. "Hinata Hyuuga." I said yes and we laughed.

After about three hours of talking to them, Neji announced we were coming up on America. I got up and walked to where he was. I shut the door behind me and sat in the co-pilot's seat. "Do you know where your cousin Hinata Hyuuga lives?" He looked at me and said yes. He then turned his head back to the window. "She is one of my bestfriends. Will you please land this thing in the town she lives in?" He shook his head yes and announced over the intercom that we all might want to hold on to something attached to the plane. He made a sharp turn and ended up flipping the plane upside down. He flew this way for a while. Pretty soon I knew why he did it.

Another plane flew right over the top of ours. I was clutching onto the seat handles just not to fall onto the ceiling. Once the other plane was gone he flipped the plane right-side up. I smiled and he told me that we would be landing in merely five minutes. I walked into the back and declared, "He flipped us upside down to avoid crashing into another plane. We will also be landing in less than five minutes. So buckle up!" I smiled and walked back into the part of the plane Neji was in. I sat down and buckled up. "We are ready for landing." I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. "Hold on." Then he took the plane down for landing. It felt so cool. When we landed I told Neji to make sure everyone got to Hinata's house safe and sound.

Then I jumped off the plane and ran out of the airport. I ran all the way to Sasuke's house. Once I reached his house I jumped into a tree and climbed into his bedroom window. It was three in the morning here in America. So when I got in there I saw him sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Yet when I looked around the room, I could tell he was depressed. I walked over to his closet and grabbed one of his big t-shirts. I pulled off my clothing and slipped his shirt on. Then I walked over to his bed and layed down beside him. His arm automatically wrapped around me. I kissed his cheek and his eyes slowly opened.

He seemed like he was in a dream or something. "Sakura? Are you really here? Or is this just another dream?" I kissed his cheek again and said, "I'm really here..." He shot into a sitting position and pinched himself. Then he looked back at me. "You really are here..." I sat up and hugged him. He hugged me back and stroked my hair only to find out it was shorter than it use to be. "What happened?" I told him what I had done while I was away. He looked at me in a concerned way. "Was it really worth it?" I looked at him and felt suddenly very defensive. "I kept my promise to your mother. I was protecting everyone by killing him. He would have only come back and tried to kill me again once he found out I survived. I did what I did because I didn't want him to come back and kill you when he would try to kill me again. I can't stand the idea of being the cause of somebody's death. I feel guilty enough for him killing your parents. I don't want to lose you too....." I started to silently cry.

He pulled me into his arms and held me. He kissed the top of my head and assured me he wasn't gonna be killed and that their deaths were not my fault. I wanted to believe him but I couldn't. After I calmed down, he kissed me for real. It was sweet and comforting. "For a while there, I thought you were never gonna wake up in the hospital. I thought that I was gonna lose you on top of my parents. My mother kept telling Itachi, the doctors, and I that until you woke up, she refused to die. She stayed alive just ot talk to you. To make sure I wouldn't lose you too. I love you with all my heart, Sakura. I really do." I smiled and silently cried some more. This time they were tears of happiness. "I love you the same way, Sasuke." We ended up falling asleep in each other's arms again.

When we awoke in the morning, Itachi hugged me and seemed glad that I was okay. We headed out of the house and over Hinata's. I hadn't told either of them why we had to go over there but Sasuke said he had something he needed to ask Ino and the girls when we got there. Once we got there I was attacked with many hugs from parents and friends alike. When things settled down I introduced Neji, Garra, Temari, and Kankuro to everyone. Everyone that is, except Hinata's family. For they already knew Neji and the others. After the introductions where over, Sasuke pulled my family, and the girls into another room to ask them what ever it was he needed to ask them. When they came back out of the room my sisters laughed and hugged me. My brothers laughed and messed my hair up. My mother just kissed my forehead and the girls squealed as they bounced around me in a cicrle with their hands connected. I looked at them like they were all insane. That was until Sasuke walked over to me and got on one knee. I started to breathe heavily and wanted to back away. Instead I stood my ground and stayed completely silent. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

Then he opened it and asked me four little words, I wished he never would have asked. "Will you marry me?" I looked at him and bit my bottom lip. I had no idea what to say. I just stared at him and said nothing. Pretty soon tears of joy filled my eyes and I visible started to cry. He stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I looked him in the eyes and spoke very few words. "But what will I wear?" I was smiling a big smile and crying happy tears. I was also teasing him. He caught on and hugged me. He also kissed my face and the top of my head over and over. "You can show up in sweatpants and a tanktop for all I care. I'm just happy you said yes." After everything was said and done that day, Sasuke and I went home to our very own house. A week later we were married. A year after that, we had a set of twins. To this day we are living a happy life together.

THE END

**Toazzy-chan: I went through this again after a few reviews and re-did it. Hope it's easier to read now! Lolz! Srry if it was hard to read before! I was in a rush when i typed and posted it. I just had to get it all down though. I was running on auto pilot and had a HUGE test in Asrtonomy class today at school. I typed this up last night at like three in the morning. I woke up with this bugging me and it wouldn't let me go back to sleep. so ya.**

**Hinata: *Twitches***

**Tenten: *Twitches***

**Lee: *Drools!***

**Toazzy-chan: SAKURA! Get some clothes on!!! And Lee!!! AHHHHH!!!!!! I"M BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Dies***

**Lee: *Stands up straight, while holding his new lucky nickel proudly in the air***

**Hinata: *Seizures***

**Tenten: *Seizures***


End file.
